An airport monitoring system may enable an airport to provide a variety of information. Among the information includes data related to surface management such as locations and actual departure times for aircrafts. The surface management data may enable an airport manager to determine a departure sequence. Surface management has become critical to airline cost-control, in particular with fuel burn and greater service reliability for passengers. When the departure sequence is properly generated, surface management becomes part of a larger air traffic management solution which impacts some of an airline's most expensive daily operational decisions. However, if the departure sequence is not properly generated, stranding of aircrafts and higher fuel burn as well as passenger dissatisfaction increase. Conventional airport monitoring systems including surface management components enable a user to view all relevant data to monitor surface management of an airport. Despite the data being available, unforeseen circumstances, random errors, missed scheduling issues, etc. may cause an inefficient departure sequence from being generated. Furthermore, because conventional airport monitoring systems merely display the data, a user is prone to skip over an alert which may affect a departure schedule.